All We Know Is Falling
by Addicted2Reedus
Summary: Riley finds out her family's dirty secrets when her mother dies and ends up in Charming, California. She meets Mareah, someone who has grown up with SAMCRO. The two women become fast friends, Mareah, who is dating Opie, introduces her to Jackson Teller. Jax/OC & Opie/OC. Co-written with toridw317.
1. Chapter 01 - Riley

**This is a story I am co-writing with toridw317. This is the first story I have co-wrote and published on this account. This account is for my co-written stories, you can check out my other work at LovingJacksonTeller and check out Tori's story at ****toridw317. This story may be a slow progress but I hope you all enjoy and tell us what you think.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Sons Of Anarchy. I own Riley and her family and Tori owns Mareah and her family.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Riley's Point Of View.**

_Your father isn't the man who raised you. _  
_Your father is the only man I truly love but couldn't be with._  
_I am so sorry I never told you this. _  
_I hope you can forgive me, even now that I am gone._

I kept reading the same lines over and over again. Each sentence threw me back as if they were a punch to the stomach. Shock came over me the first couple times I read the 'letter' my mom gave to her nurse to give to me after she passed. The note was very vague leaving me with unanswered questions, the only person to answer them now gone. There were no hints to who my biological father is.

I placed the note back down on my 2 person dining room table and stood up, making my way into my small New York City apartment kitchen. I tipped my now cold herbal tea down the sink and placed the mug into the dishwasher.

After grabbing a couple towels, I made my way into the bathroom which wasn't much bigger than my kitchen. I turned the shower knob onto hot and waited for the water to heat up. Once the water was warm enough, I stepped in and stood under the spray of water, having a quick shower.

After my shower I stood at the basin, a towel wrapped around me and stared into the mirror.

I have crystal blue eyes, wavy raven hair and a healthy pale glow to my skin. I was on the short side standing at 5ft 4inches tall. With all my siblings being at least five or more inches taller than me, I'd heard all the short jokes before. I've been told many times I have my mom's nose and smile but apart from that I looked nothing like her or dad.

Marcy Reiner was a petite woman that stood no taller than 5ft 6inches. She had straight dark blonde hair that turned into a light brown in the winter and then sun was hardly out to naturally lighten it. She had green eyes that always shone with life, even when she got sick. Her skin was always so flawless, she never needed make up. She was extremely beautiful and could have had a chance at being a model. She had a few offers from modeling agencies in her youth but Grandma always told me she turned them down saying she had more important things to focus on then looking pretty in front of a camera. One of those things just happened to be Martin Reiner - her high school sweetheart, the man she married and the man I called dad.

Looking at Martin Reiner, most women would see perfection. Standing at around 6 foot 2, he had a certain appeal to him with his slicked back golden blonde hair that is slightly greying and large honey brown eyes that could make almost every woman melt.

Ryan, my older brother, looks exactly like dad did when he was 28 except Ryan has mom's dark blonde-light brown hair and stood just below the 6ft mark.

My older sister, Renee, looks like both parents. At 27 she could still pass as 23. She has dad's nose, straight golden blonde hair and mom's green eyes. She was tall and thin. She didn't really have any curve to her, just like mom. But her long legs could grab the attention of any man that liked their women tall and leggy. She's always joking about how her legs were the reason she managed to reel in her husband of five years.

My baby brother, Christian, takes after mom and her twin brother. He looks a lot like Uncle Terry did when he was seventeen. If you put a photo of them next to each other, the three of them could have been triplets.

I moved my eyes from my reflection and looked down at my towel covered body.

I didn't have the same body shape as my mom and sister. They were straight up and down. I was blessed with an hourglass figure. I didn't have to wear a push up bra to prove I have breast, something my sister always told me she's jealous of. She always complained how hip hugging jeans always looked good on me because I actually have hips for them to hug.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black dress pants, a white tank top and my peach colored blazer. I quickly got dressed and did my hair, pulling it into a pony tail, my bangs covering my forehead.

Today I was meeting dad for lunch. I'm hoping to be able to talk to him about the note. I wanted to know if he knew about mom's affair and that I was the result from it. If he did know then maybe he could answer some of the questions I had.

It wasn't a long drive to the cafe I was meeting my dad at but it gave me time to think of how to ask him about moms affair. I couldn't think of a sensitive way to bring it up. Whether he knew or not, it would still be a sore subject.

I parked my car in an empty spot a couple parks away from the cafe, I put money in the meter and walked to the cafe.

I spotted dad right away, sitting at one of the outside tables. I went inside and ordered myself a berry herbal tea and something to eat before walking to the table where dad was sitting.

I gave him a small smile as I sat across from him. "How are you doing today?"

Since moms death, he'd been a little withdrawn. I found that understandable, he'd just lost his wife, someone who's been with him since they were teenagers, despite mom's affair.

"I'm doing okay, and you?"

"I could be better but I could be worse." I said truthfully. There was no lying to this man. He could spot a lie as soon as you say the first word.

"What's going on?"

I started to speak when my order was brought over to me. I smiled giving the girl a silent thank you before turning back to dad.

"Mom left me a letter, well it was more of a note, telling me she had an affair which resulted in me. Did you know about it?"

"I did." He nodded, looking down at his cup of coffee. I didn't miss the disappointed and hurt look on his face. He looked back at me. "But you're my daughter no matter what."

"I need to know what happened." He sighed and nodded again.

"Your mom and I were never the perfect couple." He started. "Your mom wasn't the only one to have an affair. I had a short one before we moved to California. After my affair we weren't the same again. The love we had just wasn't there but we had two kids to think about."

He pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. He lit it with the lighter he'd inherited from his grandfather taking a drag from his cigarette before continuing with the story.

"When your mom started seeing your biological father, she didn't do much to hide it. One day we agreed on getting a divorce coming to terms it was really over between us. Just as I went to file the divorce papers your mom came home crying, saying she was pregnant and the guy didn't want anything to do with her or the baby."

He sighed again, the tip of his thumb running back and forth along his eyebrow. "You're mother really fell in love with him. I never met him but I could see how happy she was when she came back after seeing him."

"Why did you guys stay together?"

"It wasn't love. We lost that a long time ago. We did love each other, we just weren't in love with each other anymore. By the time we moved back to New York we were better as friends but I wanted to help her raise you. So we stayed married and living in the same house. Just slept in different rooms most nights." He stopped taking another drag of his cigarette. I could tell there was more to the story. There was more to his disappointment and the guilty look in his eyes told me he didn't want to help mom raise me out of the good in his heart.

Before I could ask he spoke again.

"I felt guilty for our marriage going the way it did." He sighed. "If it wasn't for my affair, we wouldn't have moved to California and your mother wouldn't have had an affair herself."

"So you helped raise me out of guilt?"

He nodded looking down ashamed. I didn't know what to say but I knew how I felt. Their was stab of hurt that ran through my chest. "I pushed your mother into the arms of another man and in the end he didn't want either of you."

"If you didn't feel guilty about your own affair would you have raised me just out of the goodness of your heart?" I asked him. A sinking feeling in my stomach telling me I already know the answer.

He slowly shook his head no. "If I didn't feel guilty I would have gone through with the divorce. I would have stayed around for Ryan and Renee but had nothing to do with you. I know it sounds horrible but it's the truth."

"What about Christian? Is he even your son?"

"He's my son. It happened just after my mom, Grandma Sally, died. I needed comfort and Marcy was there." He sighed again and a small smile crossed his lips. "He was surprise but a good one."

I stood up from my seat, picking up my handbag throwing it over my shoulder. "I may or may not be over reacting but right now I can't be here."

"Riley, wait." He said standing up as I went to move away.

I turned to face him. "What?"

"Charming, California," he said. I looked at him confused. "When your mom had the affair that's where your father lived. I don't know if he's still there of not. That's all I know."

"What makes you think I want to find him?"

"Because I know you. You'll want answers from him, you'll want his side of the story. You've always believed there are two sides to every story and you always listened to both sides."

I frowned as I turned back around and walked back to my car. I hated that he was right.


	2. Chapter 02 - Mareah

**Thank you to those who reviewed and added this to favorite and follow lists.** **Mareah's chapters are written by Tori.** **Your reviews are wanted and very appreciated.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Mareah's Point of View**

"Opie," I mutter sleepily in my pillow, but the ringing and vibrations against the nightstand are still persistent it is already bad enough the sunlight is heating my face.

Bringing my head up, I see Opie still sleeping like the dead, climbing over him to the point I am straddling him, and he still doesn't move, I go to check his phone which to my luck stops. _Jesus Christ, I can't even sleep in on my days off. _

Sighing, I look at the clock it is 7:00 in the morning. Realizing going back to sleep will be completely pointless, I decide to go for a morning run. Getting out of bed, Opie starts to mutter something in his sleep, but just wraps his arms around my now abandoned pillow.

Putting on a simple black tank with my neon pink Nike shorts and matching shoes, I start my 3 mile run to begin my day. Since Opie and I moved to a secluded part of Charming, I can run without having any eyes following me, and there is already a trail made that I have yet to fully explore.

After about 45 minutes, and working up sweat under my boobs and underarms, I make my way back into the house Opie is still sleeping nut has moved closer to my side of the bed; stripping off my shoes and socks I make my way into the bathroom to start my shower. Grabbing my shower cap so my burgundy dye does leak out my shoulder length hair, I step into the shower and make a mental list of all the things I need to do today. _Shop for some groceries, buy some décor for the house, and do my daily check up on Piney._

After my twenty minute shower, I find Opie still sleeping; I put on my favorite pink sundress with a cropped white cardigan and matching flats. I decide to leave my hair in my natural curls. Going in the kitchen, I start making some coffee and make me a bowl of Frosted Flakes for breakfast. Going to fill my coffee cup and taking a sip of my coffee, I jump when I feel arms wrap around me, "Good Morning, sweetheart," Opie says kissing the side of my head.

"Good morning to you, sleepyhead." I say handing him a cup for his coffee.

"How long you been up?" He says filling his cup of coffee mixing it with French vanilla creamer.

"I have been up since 7, when your phone went off again." I say annoyed that the club, most likely, is interrupting my sleep once again.

"Really? I didn't hear it." Taking a seat at the table.

"Of course you didn't," I mutter.

"So did you think about anything I said last night?" he says referring to his discussion of wanting a baby, and how it is perfect timing to do it.

"I am not budging on it. We just got married, moved into this house, and I just got the job as the school nurse."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Don't I get a say in what you do for the club?" Not giving me an answer, but a glare instead, "Opie, we can discuss this maybe 3 to 6 months from now, but I don't want to be raising a baby by myself because the club is taking up most of your time." I say rinsing out my cup and bowl in the sink.

"You know that wouldn't happen, M."

"Are you sure?" I say and turn to look at him, silence on his end, "Exactly you can't even answer my question, right now let's just focus on us being husband and wife."

"Fine," walking up and putting his cup in the sink, "I will be at the garage most likely all day till closing," he says grabbing his kutte and leaving barely slamming the door.

Drying and putting away my dishes, I can't help but think we shouldn't technically have problems this early along in our marriage. I feel like as soon as I said I do I was expected to get pregnant right there and then. Grabbing my purse and locking the door, I get in my yellow and black Camaro and head to the grocery store. Putting down my sun visor, I look at the picture I have taped up of Opie and me when we first started dating during my junior year of college of us at a party at the clubhouse. We were so happy, not that I am not happy now, but being married has changed our relationship. I don't know what happened but the pressure of being an old lady has intensified, having a baby, and all the while keeping up the demand of my new job as the school nurse.

Reaching the grocery store, I stock up on the things we need for the house and grab some things for Piney, coming out of the store I bump into a young pale girl with raven hair.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the girl says while making sure I didn't drop anything on the ground.

Checking through my bags, "it's okay nothing seems broken." Thank god I didn't get eggs today. Taking a good look at the girl, I realize I've never seen her around Charming before but her eyes seem familiar, like I have seen the bright crystal blue eyes before. "You new to Charming? I never seen you around before."

"Actually I am I just got here from New York." She says politely.

"New York? How did you find out about the small time town of Charming, California?"

"My parents are originally from California." Hmm, cryptic she didn't answer my original question.

"Well, I am Mareah; Charming is well charming for the most part," she laughs at that, "are you getting around alright?"

"My name is Riley, and yeah for the most part, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find this one place?"

"Sure, where you headed?" I ask.

She held up the small map of Charming I only just noticed she's holding. "I need to find a hotel and I am terrible at reading maps, never really had to look at one until now."

"Well the closest one to here is right there," I point to a little hotel sign on the map a few blocks from the grocery store. "Do you have a pen?"

She nodded and started going through her handbag. She pulled out a pen and handed it to me.

"This is where you are now," I circled the grocery store on the map. "At the next intersection you take a left turn," I drew the pen along the street until I came to the intersection, then I drew a line down the right, "You past these two streets and take a left," I drew another line and then circled the hotel, "And then down that street is the hotel. It won't be hard to miss because it's a horrible salmon color and stands out from a mile away."

"Okay, thanks." She said giving me a small smile.

"You're welcome," I returned her smile and look back at the map, "Since you're new in town," I started scribbling down my number, "If you need anything or get lost or whatever, just give me a call."

"Are you sure?" she asked. I noticed the unsure look in her eyes.

I nodded. "Being in a new town can be tough, especially if you don't know anyone."

She nodded her head this time and looked like she understood me. "Thanks again."

"It was no problem."

Getting in the car, I decide to stop by the clubhouse to go give Piney his things I bought for him. Pulling in the lot, I realize mostly the entire club members are here, I spot Opie working on a car with his best friend, Jax. Seeing me, he stops what he is doing, but I choose to ignore and head to the clubhouse, walking in I find Piney nose deep in a bottle of Tequila, "You know drinking like that you won't be alive to see any future grandkids if we have any," I say taking a seat next to him.

Finishing his drink, "And what do I owe the lovely pleasure of your company, sweetheart?" Looking at Opie's father, I see resemble between father and son. I remember when Opie and I were kids how much he admired and looked up to his father, and was devastated when Mary try to take him away from his father.

"Well I went to the store and bought you some things," I say handing him the purchases which include soap, snacks, deodorant, and toiletries.

"What would I do without you?" He says inspecting the bags.

"Starve and smell."

"Yeah you're right." Handing me a drink, we clink glasses and swing it back. We chat for a few minutes him asking about the new job, and how is it being a newlywed.

Being honest, "We got in a fight last night and technically this morning about having a baby. I don't understand what the rush is."

Sighing and putting aside his drink, "So that explains his attitude. Between me and you sweetheart it is just the caveman tendency the club brings out in men. But he will come to his senses. He knows that you won't just follow his every beck and call. If he gives you his little teenage attitude ignore it. He gets it from his mother and speaking of the devil." Turning in my seat I see Opie and Jax walking in. Rolling my eyes, I give my attention back to my drink.

"Hey Mareah, how are you" Jax says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Jax,I had better days" I say completely ignoring Opie. After a few minutes of silence from everyone seeing how I am not acknowledging Opie,

"well I need to go I have some things I need to do. Bye guys." I say giving a kiss to Piney on the cheek, and a hug to Jax. Walking to the car, and about to get in I am stopped by the grip of firm hands I know oh so well. "Let go, Opie."

Letting go, "Look M, I am sorry, I am an asshole a dick, I shouldn't of left the house the way I did this morning, and I could have handle the argument better last night."

"No, you shouldn't have. I understand you want a baby, and I told I did too, but not now maybe in a year from now. Just because I am not following your orders doesn't give you the right to yell, scream, and give me an attitude."

"You're right. I'm sorry. So can I take you out to your favorite place for lunch make it up to you?"

Not answering him to keep him on edge, "What time is your lunch break?"

"I can leave now."

"I will meet you at the diner I guess." I say getting the car, and heading towards the diner. Both of us arriving together we get a booth secluded in the back away from everyone. Since we are regulars the waitress knows our usual drinks of a Sprite, and Opie gets a Coca Cola. Coming back with our drinks she ask for our food orders.

"M, I am sorry about last night and this morning really," Opie says as soon as the waitress leaves with our order.

"Let's just not talk about it okay." Deciding to let this fight go for now.

"So how was your day?"

"After you left, I went to the store to buy some stuff for the house and Piney, but oh I ran into this girl named Riley, she is from New York."

"New York, how did she end up in a place like Charming?"

"I don't know, but the weird thing is her eyes looked so familiar to me like I have seen them before."

"Her eyes? That is kinda weird babe." He says taking a sip from his pop.

"Whatever. But they were like a bright crystal blue eyes. Not everyone has blue eyes. It is green or brown."

"Well the only people I know that have blue eyes are Jax and Tig."

"I don't know. Obviously Gemma doesn't have a long lost daughter, and Tig well I barely know anything about him really."

"How do you know she has anything to do with the club? Your overactive brain is just jumping to conclusions. She could be here for a fresh start."

"From New York?" I say calling bullshit on that.

"Yes from New York. Maybe her eyes reminded you of a kid that came through the nurse's office at the school." Before I could reply the waitress comes back with our order, and with food Opie completely tones me out till he is finished. Thinking about Riley I can't help but feel her presence is going to have a profound effect on someone from SAMCRO.


	3. Chapter 03 - Riley

**Once again thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. We really do appreciate them.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 03: Riley's Point of View.**

It felt good to finally be able to stretch my legs after spending three hours on a cramped bus sitting next to an elderly lady showing me photos of her ten cats. As soon as i got off the bus, I'd bought a map and asked for directions to the closest grocery store. I haven't eaten in 12 hours so being hungry was an understatement.

After walking for ten minutes I finally stood in front of a grocery store. I smiled proud that I hadn't gotten lost. I was never good at following directions or reading a map. I've rarely needed to ask for directions and I've never needed a map until now.

I went to walk inside but felt myself collide with someone. I quickly apologized knowing it was more than likely my fault, not really watching where I was going as I tried to hurry into the store. "Oh, I am so sorry."

"It's okay nothing seems broken." She said after checking through her bags. She looked at me giving me a friendly smile, that faltered slightly and then returned.

"You new to Charming? I never seen you around before."

"Actually I am." I said returning her smile with a small one of my own, being polite. "I just got here from New York."

"New York? How did you find out about the small time town of Charming, California?"

"My parents are originally from California." I said, not wanting to give too much away. I wasn't going to give my life story to a complete stranger, even if they seemed really nice.

"Well, I am Mareah; Charming is well charming for the most part."

I laughed. Of course a small town would take after it's namesake. From what I've seen of it so far, which isn't much, it seemed quite charming, like one of those fairytale towns. All this town needed was a castle, a King, Queen and a Prince or Princess.

I was pulled out of my thought's by Mareah talking again. "are you getting around alright?"

"My name is Riley," I introduced myself. "and yeah for the most part, but I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find this one place?"

"Sure, where you headed?"

I held up the small map of Charming I'm holding and unfolded it, showing her. "I need to find a hotel and I am terrible at reading maps, never really had to look at one until now." I admitted feeling slightly embarrassed. It was an embarrassing thought that I could never got lost in NYC but I could easily get lost in a small town called Charming.

"Well the closest one to here is right there," She pointed to a spot on the map. "Do you have a pen?"

I nodded and started going through my handbag. It always looked like a tornado had gone through it. It was never organized like a normal woman's handbag. I finally pulled out a pen and handed it to her.

She started circling something on the map. "This is where you are now," I watched her draw a line away from the circle. "At the next intersection you take a left turn. You past these two streets and take a left," she continued drawing lines and she told me where to go and then circled the spot that she'd pointed to earlier.

"And then down that street is the hotel. It won't be hard to miss because it's a horrible salmon color and stands out from a mile away."

"Okay, thanks." I said giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome," She smiled back at me and looked down at the map and scribbled something down. I looked seeing it was a number., "Since you're new in town. If you need anything or get lost or whatever, just give me a call."

"Are you sure?" I asked a little surprised and unsure that she'd given me her number.

She nodded. "Being in a new town can be tough, especially if you don't know anyone."

I nodded my head, understanding what she'd just said. I would've done the same thing if our roles were reserved and it was her that was new to New York. "Thanks again."

"It was no problem."

After thanking her again, we went our separate ways. I walked into the store, picking up a shopping basket. I walked down the isles grabbing a few things that included food and some bathroom things I'd need and forgot to pack in my haste to get away from New York.

I didn't miss all the stares I was getting. I didn't realize how small this town was compared to the city. It was obviously small enough for everyone to know everyone and know when a new comer had set foot in their town.

I ignored the stares as I walked up to the check out and paid for the stuff I brought.

Once I was out of the store I pulled the map back out of my handbag and looked where Mareah had drawn the lines.

I followed the directions she'd left me and within 20 minutes I found myself standing in front of a horrible salmon pink coloured building. Mareah was right about it not being hard to miss. Aside from the color it didn't look to bad. It wasn't what I was use to and it certainly wasn't the Hilton but it is somewhere to stay until I found a house if I decided to live here.

I was proud of myself once more. I'd followed directions twice in one day without getting lost.

I walked into the main office, placing my grocery bags on the floor by my feet as I stood at the reception desk.

I had my hand ready to ring the bell when an elderly lady walked out of the back room. "How can I help you sweetheart?"

"I need to book a room for two weeks, starting today." I told her.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" She asked me, I watched her trail her eyes up and down my body, taking in my appearance.

I frowned slightly looking down at my outfit. I wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a creamy white sleeveless top with a little lace around the collar, and a black coat that fell just bellow my butt. My black boots didn't have much of a heel but reached the middle of my calves. My nails weren't manicured like they were a week ago and I'm sure my raven wavy hair was a mess

"Why wouldn't I want to stay here?" I asked, "This is a hotel right?"

The woman nodded.

"And I did say I need a room, didn't I?"

She nodded again. "We just don't get your kind through here."

"My kind?" I didn't know whether to be offended or confused. "What is my kind?"

"Rich."

Before I could stop myself I let out a bitter laugh. "Trust me I'm not rich, never was. But the man who I thought was my father is and he just did to me what he does to all his problems! So please just because someone dresses somewhat nice and it might not be what you're use to, don't assume they are rich."  
So I wasn't just hungry. I'm also cranky too and didn't need to be judged on my attire and assumed to be rich. I blushed, embarrassed for the second time today. No one needed to know the part about my dad... Martin... I didn't know what to call him anymore.

"You want a room for two weeks?" She asked looking a little worried.

I took a deep breath in and out, calming myself down and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

A week went by quickly and I still hadn't found the courage to find my birth father. I didn't expect to be this nervous knowing I could possibly be in the same town as him if he's still here. Knowing my luck I've probably seen him around as I wandered the streets finding out where everything is.

When I paid for the room, I paid the whole two weeks up front. The room wasn't as cheap as the hotel looks. I think the lady charged me a little extra to get back at me for my little outburst.

Now I was running low on cash, I'd been buying what I needed, mainly food and toiletries I needed after the travel pack ones ran out. I'd gone to the family diner a couple times for lunch and dinner, falling for the bacon cheeseburger and banana milkshakes they made.

Unlike all the women I knew around my age, including my sister, who would watch their waistline, I loved food and didn't care about what I ate. I worked out, I run everyday and at least twice a week I would go to the gym. I haven't found a gym here in Charming yet, maybe this town didn't have one, but I stuck to my running, waking up at the crack of down, getting into my running gear and leaving my hotel room by six thirty. It became a routine in New York while I was studying to become a teacher at the Teachers College at Columbia University. I would get up at around 6AM, leave my small apartment close to campus at 6:30AM, arrive back to my apartment between 7:30AM and 8AM, have a quick shower and eat breakfast, do whatever I needed to do and be in class by 9AM.

The routine stuck with me even after I graduated. The only difference was the classes turned into what errands I had to do that day. Like today, I plan to start looking for a job and a house to rent. if I have to wait until after I get a job to find a house I'd do it. With the lack of money I have now I would more than likely be sticking to that. But I couldn't stay in the hotel room longer than two weeks. I couldn't afford it at the rate the only lady is charging me.

Grabbing my handbag, I left the hotel room and walked to the diner. It was almost lunch time and I couldn't be bothered making anything. Craving one of the diners delicious banana milkshakes, I decided to have my lunch there.

Walking inside the diner, it didn't seem too busy today. I found a both by the window and sat down. Not even a few seconds later, a waitress came over to me handing me a menu and took and my drink order. She walked away to order my drink and give me a few minutes to decide on what I wanted to eat.

"Riley?" I pull my eyes away from the menu at the mention of my name and looked up to see Mareah standing before me. I haven't talked to her or seen her since my first day in town. She gave me a friendly smile and motioned to the seat across from me. "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

She sat across from me putting her handbag beside her on the seat. "So how are you finding our small town? Different from the city?"

"Definitely different from the city. It's nice here. I like the quiet and not waiting in traffic." I said making her laugh.

"I guess this place would be quiet compared to a city."

The waitress came back with my drink and took my meal order. She turned her attention to Mareah asking if she wanted anything.

"Just my usual." Mareah told her. The waitress scribbled something down and walked away again. Mareah turned her attention back to me. "You got any plans for this afternoon?"

I nodded. "I've decided to make my stay more permanent so I'm going to start looking for a job."

"What kind of work are you looking for?"

"A teachers job. I only graduated college four months ago."

"Couldn't you find a job in New York?" She asked.

"I could but my mom got sick just before I graduated. After graduating, I looked after mom because I was the only one who didn't have a job or wasn't in school anymore. I looked after her until she went to hospital."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said looking at me with sympathy. I hated that look now. I got it from all my friends and relatives. I got it from Martin when he told me the truth about what happened with him and my mom, and my birth father.

I sigh sadly but I have a small reassuring smile gracing my lips. "Don't be, I like to think she's in a better place. I hate she's gone but I'm glad she's free from pain." And the lies, I added as an after thought.

Mareah took that as a hint to end that conversation and begin another. "So you're a teacher?"

I nodded. "Not quite yet but I am fully qualified to be one."

"Where did you go to school?" She asked, I could see the curiosity settling in.

"Teachers College at Columbia University." I said with another small smile.

"So what was your concentration in teaching?" She asks looking more invested in this topic of the conversation.

"I'm qualified enough to be a kindergarten, elementary or high school teacher but I prefer the working with the younger kids. They're just full of life and don't have a worry in the world. I can handle a five year old better than I can handle a fifteen year old. It's bad enough I have to deal with a 17 year old brother." The last part was a joke, I love my little brother but he did act like a spoiled brat at times, what teenager didn't sometimes?

"Well I got good news for you, Charming Elementary is actually looking for a teacher," She says clapping her hands pulling out a small notebook from her purse. Not saying anything for a little bit but just writing what looks like a paragraph. Ripping the page, "Okay here is the address to the school, and the phone number with the principles name and assistant principle. More importantly this is where the school district main office is located where you will put in an application, you have to put the application in here first than if accepted for the district than it transfers over to the school, but I am pretty sure you know all this. Since we are in dire need of a teacher, they might send you right over to the school."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Oh I am the school nurse; I actually was just hired over the summer. So I am new too, I could really use a friend." She says sadly.

"Why?" I asked curious, she seems like a friendly person. I didn't think it would be hard for her to make friends. Someone as friendly as her in the city would have been snapped up as a friend by everyone.

Leaning back into the booth she sighs, "Well I am young, but my husband and who he associates with are hot topics in this town, and sometimes they say things no matter if they are true or not, and I get the brunt of it too. But I have tough skin so I can deal with it."

"It shouldn't matter who your husband is or what he does. My mom always told me, at the end of the day you are your own person and people are fools if they only look at who they think you are because of the people you surround yourself with."

"You're mom sounds like she knew what she was talking about."

"I thought so too." I let slip but quickly changed the subject. "How long have you been married? You look so young."

Giving me a wide smile, "I am only 25, Opie and I only have been married for 6 months." She says showing me her rings.

"Wow talk about big." Showing me her one carat diamond Double Frame Three Stone Ring in 10K White Gold that compliments her ¼ carat diamond channel wedding band in 14K white gold. I knew my rings. My mom worked in a jewelry shop for as long as I could remember.

Laughing, "Yeah, you should have seen my face when I first seen it, well if you are not doing any thing later or tomorrow I can take you to the school district."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's no trouble for me."

"I'm not doing anything right now, we could go once we're finished here. That's if you're not doing anything."

She smiled. "We'll go after we've eaten."


	4. Chapter 04 - Mareah

**CHAPTER 04: Mareah's POV.**

"So how is it staying in that pink flamingo of a building?" I ask Riley in the car as I make my way to the school district office.

Letting out a small laugh as in agreeing with my description of the hotel, "It is okay for the most part; the old lady at the desk kind of put me off though."

"Ah, I believe that is Eileen. When I was young, I think I was like 10; I actually egged her house with Opie and his friend Jax. She actually came to the garage where Opie's dad works at and my parent's house screaming we were the culprits but she had no proof." I say shrugging my shoulders to Riley's shocked expression.

"I wouldn't blame you. She took a look at my outfit and deemed me "rich", but I don't know if I should be even insulted."

"Are you serious? She is a snobby bitch herself." And living in Charming isn't that cheap either.

"So how did you and Opie meet?" Riley asks.

"Oh well we both grew up in Charming, I guess you could say we we're childhood friends. He is a couple years older than me though."

"So how long have you been together?"

"Oh well we began dating when I was 20, he was trying to date me for a while then, but let's just say he lives a very complicated life, and with me being in college, I was hesitating getting involved."

"So what happened?" She asks curiously.

"He defended my honor." I say with a smile on my face. Pulling into the parking lot of the school district office and putting the car in park,

"Come on girl let's get you a job!"

* * *

"That was nerve-wrecking," Riley says as we get back into the car from the tedious interview process at the school district.

"And extremely long," I say looking at the dashboard in the car and see it is 5:30.

"They were also kind of rude," Riley replies while putting on her seatbelt.

"Yeah…They were only like that because you were with me…So are you doing anything later?" I say turning on the car.

"No, I will just be waiting to hear back from them."

"Hey, well why don't you come over for dinner at my place tonight?"

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude."

"Oh don't be silly, if you were intruding you wouldn't be in this car and I wouldn't have invited you." I say pulling out of my parking spot.

Breaking the silence of the car ride, "So when you said Opie defended your honor what does the mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I was at a party; it was the local MC regular Friday night parties to be exact. At these parties there are a bunch of different people there, and I guess you can say people automatically assumed I was off limits since I was "taken" by Opie. Except a hang around didn't know that or chose to ignore it. So I went outside to get some fresh air because the clubhouse just smells like weed, booze, and pussy, and I was getting a headache," I say with a chuckle, "well for whatever reason I was bending over and this guy just cops a feel for my ass. You know at first I am thinking it is Opie incredibly drunk because a drunk Opie equals an extremely touchy and horny Opie. So turning around to give him a piece of my mind, turns out it isn't Opie, but some drunk hang around. So too put the story short, he keeps getting a little frisky, so I kneed him in the groin but that just made him pissed, I never knew drunk people could be strong, so basically he started to like grope me and stuff, but Opie being the stalker he was back than comes out to see if I am alright but sees this scene happening in front of him and whoops the guys ass. I mean the guy was splitting out teeth, and I am pretty sure he pissed himself. So me being the student nurse, I take him back to check for any wounds on him, but now as you can say the rest is history."

"You know that is almost like a fairytale romance in some violent way," Riley says smiling at me.

"Yeah, I know isn't it, well let's hope I still get my happily ever after," I say to which we both start laughing.

Pulling up to my house, I see there are two motorcycles parked in the driveway instead of the usual one.

"Your husband has two motorcycles?" Riley asks as we get out of the car.

"No, one belongs to his friend Jax." I tell her as she admires the artwork on the bikes that represents the Sons of Anarchy.

"What does S.O.A stand for?"

"Sons of Anarchy, it is the local motorcycle club here in Charming." To which she absentmindedly nods too.

Making our way into the house, I am giving Riley a simple tour of the downstairs when we venture in the kitchen we our greeted with the site of Opie and Jax drinking beers at the table still in their mechanic gear.

"Hey babe," Opie says as I walk up and give him a kiss on the lips, and Jax greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you fellas cleaned up because if I find grease stains I will seriously kick both of your guys' asses." I say giving them a mean mug.

"We both did scouts honor," Opie says wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer, and this is when I noticed Jax's eyes are distracted following his gaze I realize I didn't introduce Riley.

"Oh shit, I am a terrible hostess, boys meet Riley!" I say removing myself from Opie's grip. Walking towards Riley and bringing her closer to the men, "This man with the beard is my husband Opie," to which he extends his hand out to her, "and this blonde blue eyed devil is Jax," I say with a smirk.

"Nice to meet your darling," Jax says taking her hand.

"You too," Riley says softly.

"Well I take it your joining us for dinner Jax?"

"Of course," he says smiling at me but not taking his eyes off of Riley. Rolling my eyes at him, "Well I was thinking about ordering Chinese, anybody object?"

* * *

"So Riley, where are you from? How long have you been in Charming?" Opie asked Riley as we sat around eating the food I ordered.

"I'm from New York. I've been here for a week." she answered his questions politely.

"What made you come to Charming, of all places?" Jax asked her this time.

"Come on guys, this isn't 20 questions." I said coming to Riley's defense before they overwhelmed her with questions.

"It's fine Mareah, I get it, it's like high school, where I'm the new girl." She smiled reassuringly at me before looking at Jax. "I came here for a fresh start, you could say."

"Bad break up?" he asked, giving her a flirtatious look. She laughed and shook her head no.

"No, more like learning a few home truths that just changed everything."

"Secretive and mysterious, I like it." Jax smirked, making Opie and I both roll our eyes at our friend's obvious flirting.

Interrupting Jax's flirting escapade from going further, "Like me Opie and Jax are from Charming too born and raised, and they both work at the local mechanic shop."

"So grease monkeys and motorcycle enthusiasts don't you two fit the stereotype." Riley says quirking her eyebrow.

Jax says giving her his panty dropping smile, "You have no idea darling."

Sighing and putting my face in my hands at the embarrassment of Jax, "So do you like Charming so far?" Opie asks Riley.

"Yeah, it seems nice for the most part."

"Riley here is a certified teacher so I took her to the school district to apply for a position." I tell the boys.

"Really, well that is great news I hope you get the job," Opie replies giving her a smile, "so where are you staying at?"

"Sunshine Inn."

"When do you have to be out of there?"

"In a week."

"Oh if I am not being to forward, if you need somewhere to crash afterwards we have a guest room." I say.

"Oh no I couldn't, it's too much." Riley says starting to protest.

"Nah, my wife could use the company." Opie says laughing.

"Okay I will think about it."

"Good," turning my attention to the boys, "so how was work today?"

During dinner Riley and Opie hit it off instantly and seem to be at total ease with each other. On the other hand, Jax of course took a liking to Riley but in a total different way. Looking at the clock I realize it is going on eleven o'clock and I offer Riley a ride back to the motel, agreeing she helps me clean the dishes despite my protests, and when were done says goodbye to the gentlemen and make our way out to the car.

On my way bringing her back to the motel, I apologize profusely for Jax's behavior to which she shrugs off which either can be interpreted she may like him back or she has an extremely good poker face and was bothered but doesn't want to tell me. As we part, she promises to call so we can hang out again, and she will think about my offer. When I make it back home I see Jax smoking a cigarette next to his bike, and I make my way towards him.

"Jesus Jackson, can you at least act like a gentleman around females." I say lighting slapping his shoulder.

"I wasn't rude, I was just being friendly." He replies giving me a smile.

Giving him a stank face, "She is my friend, and I am not having her be some sort of new bed warmer for you. Has there ever been a pussy that you never went after or was just off limits."

Scratching his head as in deep thought, "Uhh, yeah, you."

"You're such an asshole."

"I love you too M," giving me a kiss on the cheek, "good night." He says getting on his bike.

"Jax, I mean it, she isn't going to open her legs for you."

"Harmless flirting."

"Tell your dick that." I say countering back.

"Fine, but if she starts chasing me, I am going to let nature take its course." He says smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself." I say making my way inside my house, and hear his bike leave the lot.

Making my way into my room, I plop onto the bed, and didn't realize how exhausted I was taking my shoes off and clothes I go to Opie's dresser and grab a shirt to wear. Curling into bed, I am on the brink of sleep when Opie saunters in the bedroom room from the bathroom fresh from a shower. Not even bothering to put clothes on he dries himself off and slides into bed next to me.

Turning around to face him, "You know you could put clothes on." I say with a slight smile on his face.

"What for when in the middle of the night my insatiable little wife here will wake me up for some loving."

"I do not do that!"

"Uh, yeah you do," he says laughing at me, "but I like your friend Riley though."

"Yeah, she seems like a really nice girl, it is nice to finally have someone who doesn't treat me different, but once she finds out about SAMCRO, I am know everything is going to change," I say sadly snuggling into Opie's chest.

"Babe, I don't think she is like that, I don't think what I am involved in will affect her relationship with you, but I think you should be more worried about if Jax gets to her first."

"He is so embarrassing, plus I don't think Riley will take to kindly knowing he is a manwhore, and as we speak he is probably screwing a croweater."

"Well we will see what happens, but you know Riley eyes do look familiar."

"See I told you," I say looking up at Opie.

"Well she is from New-York, so I don't think she would be related to anyone down here, but anyways something has been missing you today."

"Something?" I say looking truly confused at Opie.

"Yeah," pushing me to lay on my back he gives me a deep kiss, to which than it dawns on me about what was missing me.

"And I thought you said it was me who initiated it at night?" I say against his mouth.

"Well tonight, I thought we should mix it up," Opie says while removing my shirt giving me another deep kiss.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
